Seven Sins: The Broken Age
by RamenRenegade
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world ruled by a tyrannical empire, seven prophesied protectors have appeared. Hated, feared and persecuted by the very people they must protect, these chosen seven are the only one capable of bringing justice to an unjust world. But are these children of destiny truly the saviors they are thought to be? Or are they harbingers of a cruel and final judgement?
1. The Boy On The Farm

**WELCOME**

Ok so welcome to my new (sort of) story. As always I'd like to begin by stating I do not own Naruto. I'd also like to take the time to explain this story. So this is a re-write of of a story I didn't complete and dropped several years back. For a bit of explanation feel free to check my home page. Long story short I got sick of writing and took a sabbatical. Now I'm back to finish my story but I'm not happy with what I wrote nor do I want to just delete the whole thing. So I've decided on a re-write. As for when other chapters will drop, I can't give a firm date but I'm aiming for a biweekly release schedule. Feel free to hit me up with any questions. So now, without further adieu, please enjoy...

* * *

~Capital City - Midday~

In a cavernous, limestone chamber located deep in the heart of the city, four hooded priests knelt chanting over a raging fire in a stone pit in the center of the floor. The chant, ancient words from a bygone era, echoed off the walls filling the room with an eerie serenade. The hooded figures remained almost motionless as they continued the chant as they had done for the past two days with barely a moments rest. Their brown, ankle length robes with caked in grime from the muddy floors. On a broken wooden bench on the far end of the room lay three loafs of dry bread and a single bucket of water. It was all they were to partake of during their month long pilgrimage.

As tradition dictated, the priests chanted and prayed to their Gods in perfect harmony as they could still smell the feint aroma of the of the burning goat they'd sacrificed days ago. Before they could begin their ceremony, it was tradition to sacrifice an animal to the Gods. This was done for two reasons. To gain the favor and attention of the Gods and for the smell of the cooking flesh to entice the priests and thus prove their devotion to the Gods by continuing their ceremony above their needs.

The ceremony was a yearly act where they would beseech the Gods for bountiful harvests, rain during droughts or the simple protection of their people. They were just arriving at the cadence that sought for the health, wisdom and well being of their king when the flame they surrounded began to flicker and rage about suddenly. Steadily the fire rose to where it nearly touched the high ceiling. The priests stopped their chant as they stared in disbelief at the wild flame.

One of the priests quickly leapt to his feet in a panic and ran to the small wooden door which was the only way in or out of the room. "Help!" The man screamed as he banged on the door ferociously. "Let us out! Let us out!" Smoke quickly began to fill the chamber as the men used the long sleeves on their robes to cover their mouths. It was a futile exercise. The guards posted nearby were instructed to never open the door until the entire ceremony was completed. Ten days from now.

One of the other priests grabbed the one by the door and pulled him away. "Get a hold of yourself Mizuki! There is no need to fear! Can't you see this is a sign from the Gods?!"

Mizuki, a silver-haired man in his mid twenties, pulled back his hood to show his shoulder-length hair. "Yes Iruka?!" He screamed. "It's a sign the Gods are angry with us! And now they plan to burn us alive within these walls!"

"No," Iruka said as he pulled back his hood. He was a dark-haired man with a large scar across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were kind and despite the danger and panic in the room he was calm to the point of tranquility. The other priests in the room seemed to relax as they saw his face.

"The Gods are not angry," Iruka continued as he approached the flames and stared deep into the raging inferno. "This is a test." That's when he saw it. In the very flames he could see seven dragons. Creatures he recognized from legends past. They were large. Much larger than any beast he'd ever laid eyes upon. One dragon had but a single head. Another had two. And yet another had three. Each one had one more head than the last until he saw the seventh dragon with seven snarling heads. They were massive and imposing. They destroyed everything in their path and they stood atop a mountain of charred, mangled bodies. But in their wake of death and destruction, Iruka saw life. A single flower, near the feet of the seventh dragon. Life. Cleansed by fire and born through sacrifice. A new world was coming.

Suddenly the flames began to die down until there was nothing but smoking embers. As the overwhelming sensation left him, Iruka looked about the room at the startled faces that stared back at him. He was on his knees. At some point during the vision, all strength had left him. His face was streaked with tears.

"Incredible!" Mizuki exclaimed as he helped Iruka to his feet. "What do you think it meant?"  
"I-I know," Iruka muttered as he tried to steady himself. "The Gods they…spoke to me through the flames. I was given a great vision. And with it, a task."

"Madness!" Mizuki replied skeptically. "You've been given no vision! And if you had been, why would the Gods chose you? You're the youngest of us!"

"Age and experience has no bearing on the whims of the Gods Mizuki," another priest said. He was older, bald, with thick, gray eyebrows and deep brown eyes. "Tell us Iruka. What did the Gods tell you?"

"I cannot say it to you," Iruka answered as he headed towards the door. "I must first relay this message to our king."

"What are you doing Iruka?" Mizuki asked. "You and I both know the guards will never open that door."

"We'll see." Iruka said with a smirk before looking towards the door. "I know you can hear me. We have been contacted by the Gods themselves. And I have been entrusted with a great purpose. I message must be given to our lord and king." For a moment everyone remained silent, waiting for a response that never came.

"You see." Mizuki said. "It's pointless."

The smile faded from Iruka's lips as he now glared at the door as if he planned to will the door open. "Open this door now!" He commanded with such authority everyone in the room seemed to shrink away from him.

Another moment passed before the sound of a key scraping into a lock could be heard. Slowly, the door opened as two burly guards stood in the doorway. "Surely the Gods guide him!" The elder priest exclaimed in shock. Two hundred years and never had this door opened before the appointed time.

"Send word to the king immediately!" Iruka said as he addressed the men. "The Gods have spoken and he must know of my vision. Tell Lord Madara that the **Sins** are coming!"

Ramen Studios Proudly Presents

With Characters and Locations Created by Misashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura

 **Seven Sins**

 **The Broken Age**

* * *

Chapter One

The Boy on the Farm

~The Land of Fire~

~Seventeen Years Later~

The boy guided the plow as the large brown horse pulled it along, digging up the earth in deep, straight lines. The late morning sun beat down on his bare back as he continued his monotonous task. As he reached the far end of the large field, the boy tugged on the reigns, stopping the horse and took a deep, fatigued breath. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked around at the large open field. The tilling was all but done. Just a few more passes and he'd be done.

The boy adjusted the bandages that covered his entire left hand and wrist before looking up at the white clouds in the clear blue sky. Taking another deep breath, he removed the reigns from around his waist and walked over to the front of the horse. "How you doing girl?" He asked as he gently stroked the horses head. "Almost done. Then we can get you some food and rest."

The boy walked over to a small grassy hill just away from the land he'd been working. Near the top of the hill sat a large tree stump. Sitting on the stump was a small worn, leather satchel and a beat up, metal pail, half full of water. He reached in and picked up a metal ladle that sat inside the bucket and took a deep drink. He then reached into the satchel and removed a filthy, white cloth and used it to wipe the sweat from his chest, neck and upper back before sticking the now damp rag into his back pocket.

Finally he reached in his satchel and removed a slightly bruised apple. Walking over to his horse he fed it to the animal as he stroked its neck. "Not too much longer girl," He said soothingly. "Just one last push and we'll be done."

Once the horse was done, the boy returned to the stump and sat down. Dipping the ladle into the bucket once again, he took another deep drink before looking towards the field and his work. Beyond the farmland was a field of large oak trees and to his right, in the distance sat the wooden barn that sat like a beacon for him to return to. The boy felt a deep satisfaction as he admired his work. Sliding off the stump and into the grass the boy lied down on his back with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as the sun beat down on his bare chest. He loved these little moments out in the sun. His arms, back and legs ached from his arduous labor, but it was a feeling he cherished.

Just then, he heard the unmistakable hum of engines growing closer and closer until the sound was so loud it drowned out everything else. The ground shook as the ship came into view. It was a sound completely alien to anything else he knew. The boy opened his eyes and sat up just in time to see the large, metallic air ship slowly passing above him. The boy shaded his eyes from the sun as he looked upon the metallic beast as it flew by. It was darkened grey and glistened in the sun and seemed to blot out the sun as it passed over head. He could see the black and gold, imperial flag near the stern waving in the breeze as the ship flew out of sight. The boy sighed. "One day." He muttered to himself as he watched the ship until it vanished passed the trees.

Once the ship was gone, the boy returned to his break. Closing his eyes and lying down in the soft grass. His peaceful slumber was suddenly interrupted when he found himself drenched in water. "Shit!" He screamed as he darted up to one knee and looked about. That's when he saw a tall, older man with grey, spiky, waist length hair tied into a ponytail with two long bangs that framed the sides of his face. He had a small wart on the side of his nose and wore olive colored pants and a short, bright green kimono. He had a wide, toothy smile on his face has he held the now empty pail in his right hand.

"You plan to just laze around forever kid?!" The man asked.

"What the hell, Grandpa?!" The boy yelled.

"I should be saying the same thing to you Naruto." The old man responded "Is this what you call hard work?"

Naruto pulled out his rag and wiped away some of the water from his face. "I was just taking a little break! It's no big deal!"

"Yeah well, it's called work. Not take a nap the second things get hard time!"

"C'mon Gramps!" Naruto exclaimed as he tossed the rag aside and walked passed his grandfather. "Look around! I'm practically done!"

Following his grandson towards the field, the man looked around. "Practically done, is not the same as being actually done. Is it kid? It's like me saying I'll practically put my foot in your ass or actually doing it." The man stopped. "But, I have to admit, things do look like they're shaping up nicely."

Naruto suddenly paused and looked up at his grandfather. "Grandpa Jiraiya, was that…a…compliment?"

"Don't let it go to your head kid." Jiraiya replied. "Anyway, I think we've earned a break."

"I thought you said I can't take a break?!" Naruto yelled.

"I also said I might put my foot in your ass!" Jiraiya walked over to the horse and stroked its mane. "Anyway, I was thinking we could head into town and stop into Nawaki's for a quick bite."

Naruto had a broad smile on his face as his mind turned to food and meeting with his friends. "Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fist. It wasn't often Jiraiya would allow him on a trip to the village. Usually he would go alone leaving Naruto to manage the farm. On most nights he would wait for the inevitable knock on the door by villagers who volunteered to bring his drunken grandfather home. Naruto would already have hot tea on the fire for Jiraiya who was often so drunk he was barely conscious.

Naruto spent most of his time on the farm, rarely venturing off the property unless it was to pick up supplies or drop off crops for sale. Even as a young boy he was rarely allowed to venture out except for when he had to go to school. It was the only thing about school he really liked. But after graduating a few months ago, he now rarely left the property. He was fine with that for the most part. He loved this land and loved working on it. The sense of accomplishment he felt at the end of each day was indescribable. His grandfather joked that Naruto cherished this land more than he did.

"Hey kid, quit day dreaming!" Jiraiya said as he looked at the boy. Go stable the horse and clean yourself up. I want to get out of here in an hour or so!"

"Right, right!" Naruto responded as he ran to clear up the equipment.

~Three Hours Later~

Naruto and his grandfather were riding in the front of a wooden wagon being pulled by two horses through the streets of Konoha. Konoha was one of the largest villages in the Land of Fire, second only to Capital City to the south. Naruto would recall the stories Jiraiya would tell him about what Konoha used to be in it's prime.

According to his grandfather Konoha was once a great metropolitan hub known for advancement in art, science and medical advancement. "A great city in the heart of ancient woods," he'd often say. "A place where man respected nature and worked in harmony with it. A town where scholars would travel to learn and debate with those of like minds. You could feel the pulse of the world that flowed towards a great future when you walked the streets."

But that was over a hundred years ago. Before the war. A war that turned Konoha and many villages like it, into ash and bone and where a new terrible Empire rose in its remains. And now, this once shining beacon, had become a crime ridden city of decay. The denizens would often joke that Konoha only had two types of people; criminals and their victims.

The streets were clogged with people as they slowly made their way under the mid-afternoon sun. They were on the main road which wound its way through the heart of the town. On either side of the streets were wooden stalls as far as the eye could see with people selling everything from fruits, vegetables and cooked meats to kitchen wares, blankets and little children's toys. The streets were clogged with people making their way to and fro.

The buildings and homes that clogged the town were but a shell of their former grandeur, Jiraiya would often say. Many of them were in fair condition, but it wouldn't take long before they would come across a building in complete disrepair, where the poorest of Konoha's citizens would still live at the risk of their very lives staying in the worst conditions. Broken windows and doors or sometimes missing walls or holes in the floors or ceilings.

Naruto looked up towards the mountain range that overlooked the village. The people referred to it as Hokage Rock. It was said that there was a time when the faces of the first, second and third Hokage's were carved into the mountainside. They remained as silent guardians and reminders that someone was there to protect the people. That was before the war. A war that crippled Konoha. After the city was conquered the invading army used explosives to tear the silent sentinels down. Now all that remained was a cavernous hole and reminder that no one can protect you from the Empire.

The Empire itself had a large presence in the village. On nearly every street corner Guardsmen could be seen moving through the crowd. Most of them were silent and respectful. But then there were others, who bullied the weak, openly took bribes from the merchants and walked about as though the city was theirs. Their main headquarters was located in the center of the city which was formally Hokage tower, the heart of this once glorious metropolis.

People happily greeted Jiraiya as Naruto and his grandfather made their way through the streets. It reminded Naruto of just how popular his grandfather was. Everyone knew of him. Naruto was two when Jiraiya brought him to Konoha to settle down. According to his grandfather, an old man owned the nearly twenty acres of land a few miles outside of Konoha. The land was barren. The soil was hard. Nothing had grown there in years. The man thought Jiraiya a fool for spending even a dime to buy it and was more than eager to take his money.

Jiraiya himself knew very little about farming. But he'd read every book on the topic, he said. And over the course of the next fifteen years he'd turned the farm around. What was once dead, was alive and thriving. And Jiraiya made sure to share his good fortune with the people of Konoha. He often sold his crops for a fraction of what they were worth and he always set aside some to give to the poor. By the time Naruto was fourteen his farm fed nearly half the village and was one of the few places you could find fresh, unpolluted produce. There was also no shortage of volunteers during the busy season to help bring in the harvest.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to become one of the most beloved men in the city. There were those who tried to come to his home to steal. He made them regret it very quickly. And then word would get back to the village and those people would be all but exiled. It didn't take long before no one dared try and steal from him.

Despite being notorious for his drinking and carousing with women, Jiraiya was beloved for his overwhelming generosity and charm. Even the Imperialists left him alone for the most part. Of course Jiraiya paid his taxes but unlike every other business in town, no one ever came looking for extra "tax" or money for "added protection". It was almost as if he was off limits.

Of course this only added to his legend and often led to the village elders to come to him to for advice on village matters and to even ask him to represent the people's interests with the Empire as it's mayor. Every time, he would laugh it off and say, "Feeding the people of Konoha is all the responsibility a guy like me can handle."

Finally, the pair pulled up outside Nawaki's Diner, a small restaurant attached to the front of a large, two story home. The restaurant was named after the deceased little brother of the owner, Lady Tsunade. A tough, no nonsense, middle aged, woman as famous for her beauty as she was for her ruthless protection of her home, business and employees. It was probably the only business in the town that, like the farm, was never bothered by the Imperials or the local gangs. It was an oasis within the village with only one rule many people would utter in hushed tones. "Don't fuck with Nawaki's Diner."

As usual, the outside of the diner had about a dozen people congregating around the front talking about their daily lives as Jiraiya guided the horse drawn carriage off to the side and hitched them to a rail. Almost immediately, Jiraiya was mobbed by people welcoming him, asking when the next set of crops would be ready and if they could help bring it in. Jiraiya and Naruto politely made their way through the growing sea of people trying to curry favor and made it to the entrance.

The second they opened the door they were assaulted by the raucous din from inside. Drunken laughter, joyous yelling and the sounds of the musician playing his shamisen for coin, enveloped them. Those not too drunk to raise their heads, stopped to look to see who entered and almost all their eyes brightened to see them. There was a group of older men sitting around a table nearest the entrance. One of them, a man who only had grey hair on the sides of his head got to his feet. He stank of beer and wobbled as he came over to great them. "Jiraiya!" He stammered and he shook Jiraiya's hand profusely. "Good to see you, you old dog!  
"Good to see you too, old boy!" Jiraiya replied with a wide grin. Others came up to greet him as they walked through towards the bar.

"I see you brought the boy out too, huh!?" A woman yelled from near the rear.

"Well, he deserved a bit of fun too!" Jiraiya answered with a broad smile as he placed his arm around his grandson's shoulders. "Naruto's been working his ass off! This years corn and potato crops might be the best yet!"

People cheered at the sound of that. "All right Naruto!" Another drunken patron yelled. "We're all depending on you!" Naruto forced a smile as best he could. He was never comfortable with the kind of attention his grandfather seemed to revel in at times.

Finally the crowd began to part and Naruto could see the bar. Specifically, the two young women working behind it on opposite sides taking and fulfilling orders. They were Tsunades' adopted daughters and were quickly becoming famous in their own right for their beauty and temper.

One girl, Ino, was blonde with blue eyes. Her hair was fashioned in a high pony tail and she wore gold, hoop earrings as well as a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, a matching apron skirt over a shorter, black skirt with fishnet stockings. She had several rings on her fingers and several bracelets on each wrist that jingled whenever she moved about. She was busy pretending to flirt with an older man with heavy bags under his eyes for hopes of getting a big tip. From the slightly perverted look on the face it was clear her efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Sakura, the other daughter, was on the other side of the bar. As usual, she was all business, with no interest in pretending to flirt with anyone. She had bright, waist-length, reddish pink hair and green eyes. She wore a tight, red shirt and a tight, short, pink skirt and unlike Ino, she wore no jewelry except for a necklace made of black rope with a pendant that was always tucked in her shirt and never shown. Despite being friends with her for years, to this day Naruto had never seen it. And both Sakura and Ino would change the subject should he ever bring it up.

Ino spotted Naruto making his way over and she quickly slid over to her sister who was in the middle of pouring a beer. She had a grin on her face as she nudged Sakura with her elbow to get her attention. Sakura looked up and saw Ino gesture towards Naruto. "Here comes lover boy." She said.

"Shut up, Ino." Sakura replied with a glare as she passed the beer on to her waiting customer. "We're just friends."

"Uh huh." Ino mocked. "Not if he can help it. Bet you five copper he asks you out again in less than five minutes."

"Shut up."

Just then Naruto walked up. "Hey Sakura. How you doing?"

"Hi Naruto." Sakura replied with a warm smile. "It's been a while. About two months? That old man finally let you out."

"Yep." Naruto answered as he thumbed his nose proudly. "It's a treat for all the hard work. You should see the farm. I've got that place moving like clockwork. Thanks to me, we're gonna have the best haul ever. "

"Umm, hello Naruto!" Ino said as she slid into Naruto's view.

"Oh! Hey Ino. Didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Ino responded with a grin aimed towards her sister. "I should get back to work. See ya."

"See ya." Naruto said as Ino moved away. "So Sakura, considering how good things are, maybe we should celebrate. Maybe you and I could, I don't know…"

Sakura sighed audibly. "Naruto, we've talked about this. I'd really prefer to just be friends."

Naruto blushed and smiled nervously. "I know, I know. I was just thinking we could hang out after you close down. You know, as friends. Maybe you could visit the farm?"

"I'd like that." Sakura answered with a smile.

Just then a tall, busty, beautiful blonde woman emerged from two swinging doors behind the bar. She had fair, flawless skin with golden-amber colored eyes and a violet colored tattoo of a rhombus in the center of her forehead. She wore a grey kimono style blouse with no sleeves that was closed low, revealing her cleavage held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. She wore red, open-toed heeled shoes and matching nail polish on her fingers and toes as well as a crystal necklace that fell between her breasts. "Naruto!" She exclaimed as she saw the young boy. She quickly came around the bar and gave him a crushing bear hug that nearly took him off his feet. "It's been awhile! How are you?!"

Naruto grunted under the pressure of her embrace. "I'd feel better if you let me go Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade let the boy go and looked him over as he doubled over coughing. "You get taller every time I see you kiddo!"

"Thanks Granny!" Naruto responded as he stood up straight.

"How many times I gotta tell you not to call me that!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto knew she hated that. Calling her granny was a reminder of how old she actually was. Despite her looks, Tsunade was in fact only a few years younger than his sixty year old grandfather. Nevertheless, she looked barely older than thirty. Naruto never could figure out how she looked so ageless. But calling her granny and seeing her get flustered was great fun.

"You know he's just gonna keep doing that if you keep getting mad." Everyone looked over to see Jiraiya walk up with a big smile on his face.

Tsunade looked at him with a disapproving glare. "I have a feeling I know where he gets his disrespect from."

"Hey Tsunade." Jiriaya said as he ignored her remark.

"So it looks like the old lecher is here to cause a commotion! Or does the fact you brought Naruto with you mean you actually plan to behave yourself?"  
"Or maybe he just wants me here to drag him home instead of strangers?" Naruto asked mockingly. Tsunade laughed so hard her breasts bounced.

"Why must we fight, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he opened his arms wide and walked towards her. "Lets have us a hug."

"You just want to feel me up." Tsunade responded as she hugged him.

"Any chance I get to feel up those soft pillows."

Tsunade pushed him back playfully. "Alright, alright. Enough of that. Naruto, why don't you take your perverted old goat over to his favorite seat?" She nodded towards a booth near the far end of the diner. "I'll get you a couple drinks while Teuchi whips you up something proper."

"You got it Granny!" Naruto answered much to Tsunade's clear annoyance and pulled his grandfather away as he stared at Tsunade's breasts.

~Meanwhile~

A lone covered wagon, pulled by two horses, lazily wound its way through the slowly emptying streets of Konoha. The driver was an older man with a long silver mane of hair that billowed in the breeze. His back was hunched from years of work and he wore a dirty shirt and pants.

In the carriage, sat about half a dozen passengers. Two middle-aged men and a woman who were traveling together. They sat near the front of the carriage drinking stale bear and singing merrily as they had done for nearly the entire trip. Behind them, sitting at the very end of the carriage was a hooded man.

As the carriage moved through the town, the man took deep breathes as if he was familiarizing himself with his surroundings. The smell of raw fish, cooked meats and sweat enveloped him as he looked out through the canopy careful not to show too much of his face. All the while, he studied the faces of the people as they passed by. Committing them to memory as he'd been trained to do. He could see flashes of joy, anger and fatigue on the faces that he saw. He could also see desperation. It was the one feeling that seemed to connect all the people of this town,. Just as it did in every town. It was like a virus, slowly infecting everything he saw. Everyone he met. They were all infected, whether they knew it or not. And it would eventually kill them.

At that moment the man felt something lightly tap his foot. Looking down he saw a dirty red ball; small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The man picked it up and looked back inside the carriage where a young raven-haired girl sheepishly stretched her hand out. She was sitting next to a middle aged woman with more than a few strands of grey in her hair. Both of them were dirty and smelled as though they hadn't bathed in days. Their clothes were torn and weathered and the woman sported heavy bags under her eyes. Next to them was a brown wicker basket that had several scorch marks from a fire. The woman held the girl fast to her as she stared at the man with a mixture of fear and defiance.

Refugees, he thought as he looked them over. Fleeing some horror in hopes of salvation. More desperation, he said to himself as he reached over and handed the ball back to the girl who smiled gratefully. Without a word, nod or smile, the man returned to his pastime of observation. Several minutes passed before he felt the wagon turn down another street and he finally saw his destination. It was a dingy looking diner in front of a large home. The name "Nawaki's" was crudely painted in red on a sign out front. "Hey!" The man yelled. "I'm getting off here!"

Without a response from the driver, the wagon came to a halt and the man leapt out the back. He then reached back in the carriage and grabbed his duffle bag that had been perched next to him and slung it over his shoulder. The man turned to leave when he paused. Looking back at the woman and her child for a moment he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He tossed it up in his hand and the contents of it jingled as he caught it. Without a word he tossed it to the woman who caught it with a puzzled look on her face.

The second she caught it, he turned and walked away. Behind him, the woman opened the pouch and saw the small allotment of silver and copper coins and she immediately smiled. Tears welled in her eyes. She quickly moved passed her little girl and stuck her head out of the carriage. "Bless you sir!" She screamed at the young man who was already vanishing into the crowd. The man heard her, even over the noise of the streets. He didn't respond. He had no use for her blessings.

~Meanwhile~

"Waitress!" One of the imperial guardsmen yelled as he raised his cup and slammed it down on the table. "Another round for me and my boys!"

Sakura sighed as she looked at the group of soldiers who sat in a table in the middle of the diner. There were four of them in total and they'd come in about thirty minutes ago. And as most of their kind want to do, they acted as though everything had to stop and their needs, above all should be attended. They stormed in and confiscated the table they wanted from other customers and immediately demanded service.

"What do you want now Raiga?" Sakura asked impatiently as she came up to the table. Raiga sat in between the other guardsmen. He had blue eyes with a ripple around the pupil, waist length, green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side. He wore the standard red, long sleeved shirt and matching pants of the guardsmen along with the black flack jacket and the white armband on his right arm indicating that he was a platoon lieutenant.

"Speak to me with more respect woman." He sneered. "You're addressing an officer of the Imperial Guard."

"Whatever." she responded. "You're the same guy that flunked out of school to me." This caused the other guards at the table and even other customers in earshot to snicker.

"Watch you're fucking tone bitch." Raiga said as he was now visibly agitated. Everyone could see the rage beginning to boil in his eyes. "Because it wouldn't take much for me to convince my superiors to increase the tax rate on this place. I wonder how much that old bitch mother of yours could afford before she'd have to shut the place down? Do you understand?"

Sakura took a deep, measured breath between gritted teeth. Her fist was gripping her notepad so tight it was beginning to bend under the pressure. "Yes." She finally said.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"Yes…what?"

"Yes…sir!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm sorry for my attitude." Sakura wanted to vomit as she looked at Raiga's pathetic smile. She envisioned stabbing him in the throat with her pencil."

Raiga then touched the edge of his plate that contained his half finished meal. He slowly pushed it off the edge of the table. The plate crashed to the ground and shattered as the food hit the ground. The whole diner fell silent as they looked at the scene before them. "Aren't you going to get that?" Raiga asked.

Sakura looked around at the look of pity on all of the faces around her. Even her sister, still behind the bar, looked fearful. Ino nodded to her, pleading with Sakura not to do anything rash. Naruto and Jiraiya sat in their booth watching intently. Jiraiya glanced at his grandson who sat ramrod straight in his seat. His fingers dug into the seat as he gripped it. Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder. "Stay calm." He whispered. "She is in no danger."

Sakura bent down to pick up the shards of the plate which caused Raiga to grin even wider. "That's it." He said. "Right where you belong." Raiga then reached out and squeezed her butt.

"Fuck you, Raiga!" Sakura screamed as she swatted his hand away and leapt to her feet. She quickly stuck the point of her pencil under his neck much to his amusement. "Touch me like that again and I'll fucking kill you!"

The other three soldiers rose to their feet and placed their hands on the hilts of their swords. Everyone stepped away from the tense scene while Jiraiya held onto Naruto as tightly as he could as though he were corralling a wild stallion. "She's fine. She's fine." He tried to reassure him.

Raiga laughed as he signaled his men to stand down with a wave of his hand. "Is that so?" With incredible speed Raiga swatted the pencil out of her hand and pulled her down to sit in his lap. Sakura tried to pull away but his grip was like iron. "So tell me, will you kill me now?" He asked as he sniffed her neck. "What can you do now?"

Panicked, Sakura's eyes darted around the room before landing on Naruto. They locked eyes and Naruto could see her silently pleading with him for help. Naruto tried to pull free of his grandfathers' grip, but Jiraiya held firm and pulled him back to his seat.

Raiga twirled her hair in his fingers while smelling her neck. The feeling caused Sakura to cringe. "Ah." She said almost wistfully. "Like berries. You know Sakura, I don't know why we fight. You're what, seventeen, now? That's a great age, you know? Perfect time for marriage. You should probably be with a man of high station. A man with a future. I mean, look at me. I'm only twenty and I'm already a lieutenant. If you were to say…marry me, I could take good care of you. Make you a proper woman."

"I'd rather die."

Raiga grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "That too could be arranged."

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" Everyone looked to see Tsunade emerge from the back, with Ino in her shadow. She made in immediate beeline for the soldiers, cutting through the crowd like a shark in the ocean and as she arrived, pulled Sakura up and away from a smiling Raiga. "I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull but if you want to treat women like that, then take your ass to the whore house down the street! Not in my diner, boy! Not with my girls!"

Raiga threw up his hands and laughed. "You misunderstand, Lady Tsunade. I was just explaining how beneficial it would be for her to be my ally. I mean, say for instance, word were to get back to my superiors that you were making more than we think. And that maybe, we should take a look at how much taxes you're paying. What would happen if we were to up those taxes by say…fifty percent." Raiga then looked passed Tsunade to Sakura who sheepishly stood behind her mother. "But if you and your darling daughter were to be a bit more accommodating to me then who knows. I'm sure we would be able to negotiate some form of payment."

"Tch!" Tsunade exclaimed as she turned and walked away with Sakura. "Fucking brat!" She said under her breath. She then looked to Sakura. "You alright?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was now avoiding her gaze. "Yes." She said. "I'm fine mom. Thank you."

Naruto's heart was racing as he watched Tsunade take Sakura into the back room. "You did the right thing." Jiraiya said as he looked to him.

"It doesn't feel like it." He replied.

Jiraiya took a deep drink of his beer. "It often never does kid."

Just as the room awkwardly tried to return to a sense of normalcy, the front door swung open and a mysterious man under a tattered, black cloak and hood that hid his face, walked into the diner. The man stood at the entrance and scanned the room at the faces within.

Naruto looked at the stranger who stood at the entrance. He could feel a sudden surge as though a shock of electricity coursed through his bones and he could swear the stranger was staring at him for a moment before he made his way over to the bar and sat. Slowly the sounds of people returning to their conversations filled the diner.

Ino came over to the stranger who kept his face obscured by the hood. "What can I get you?"

"I was told this place has the best ramen in the city."

"Not just the city. The whole damned country. Our chef and his daughter are artists!"

The man placed his hand on the bar and when he removed it, there was a gold coin. "One bowl then. And a bottle of your best sake."

Ino took the money and went into the back to place the order. Ten minutes later, she emerged with a steaming bowl in one hand and bottle in another, placing both in front of the stranger. Moments later, Sakura emerged from the back after speaking with her mother. She was still visibly shaken but wanted to work.

Meanwhile, the stranger took a deep whiff of the meal before pulling back his hood revealing the face of not a man, but a teenager. He had black hair with dark blue tint that was pulled into a pony tail. Two bangs framed the side of his face and his pupils were red with three black tomoe encircling the pupils.

"Whoa." Ino said under her breath.

Sakura giggled. "Down girl."

"You're fine now, right?" Ino asked her sister.

"Well, to be honest…"  
"Yup, that's great." Ino said as she walked over to the other side of the bar. "Hey sweetie." She said to the boy. "How's everything over here? Can I get you anything else?" The boy glanced up from his meal and saw Ino's cleavage staring him in the face. "Anything at all?"

He sat up and cocked his head to the side. "No, I think I'm good sweetheart. But I wouldn't mind the company of you and your friend over there."

Ino looked over to her sister and motioned for her to come over. Sakura shook her head, but Ino insisted and waved her over. Sakura sighed and finally relented and walked over. "Hey there." Sakura said as she stood by her sister.

"Hey there beautiful." the boy replied as he took a drink. "Now what's your names?"

Sakura smiled. "My name's…

"My name is Ino." Ino interrupted abruptly. "And this is my boring older sister Sakura. And you?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto sat in the booth with his grandfather, his food and drink remained almost untouched before him as his silent gaze remained fixed on Sakura and the young stranger. He was so focused he didn't notice that his grandfather was doing the same thing. At the same time, Tsunade returned from the back and as she passed through the double doors, she paused when she saw the boy her daughters were talking to. Sasuke and Tsunade's eyes met, only briefly and he smiled at her as she stood behind her daughters. Almost immediately she looked over to Jiraiya who nodded to her.

"Ah!" Raiga exclaimed as he and his comrades rose from their seats. "Well this was fun. But I think we need to get going!" Raiga tossed several coins onto the table and walked towards the bar. "We really should do this again sometime." He then looked at Sakura. "See you soon baby. Maybe, when you're alone. On the street."

"Raiga!" Tsunade yelled.

Raiga laughed as he waved the flustered woman off. "I'm just joking Lady Tsunade." He then glanced at Sakura with a grin. "Just joking."

"I have a joke for you." Sasuke said as he placed his chopsticks next to his bowl and spun around in his seat to face the soldiers. With a cocksure smile on his face, he continued, "Why should dogs of the Empire be seen, not heard?"

"What was that?!" Raiga yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. His comrades instinctively followed suit. It was a great insult to refer to an Empire Guardsman as a "Dog" to his face.

"It's because their smell is bad enough." Sasuke continued.

"You son of a bitch!" One of the soldiers said under gritted teeth.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back against the bar. "Didn't you like my joke? Oh! I get it. You've heard it before, right? Well tell me, did you hear about the one about the Empire dog that was fucking a goat?"  
"That's it!" Said another soldier as he began to unsheathe his sword when Raiga grabbed his arm to stop him.

Raiga then took a step toward Sasuke. "What's your name kid? I like to know the names of the people I toss in the gallows. I keep a list on my wall."

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

There was murmuring throughout the diner at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Uchiha?" Raiga asked. "Impossible. There is only one Uchiha left. All the others are dead."

"So I've been told." Sasuke answered as the smile faded from his lips.

"Well, whoever you are." Raiga said. "You'll be coming with us now. We'll sort out your identity later."  
"The charge?" Sasuke asked. "I don't think I'm guilty of anything. Except being terrifyingly handsome."

"Sedition." Raiga replied. He then glanced at a bulge sticking out of Sasuke's hip. He then carefully moved Sasuke's cloak revealing the hilt of a sword. "As well, it would seem, being in possession of an illegal weapon. It's against the law for citizens to have weapons within Konoha, you know." Raiga reached for the weapon. "I'll be taking that."

"I wouldn't." Sasuke glared at the man before him with such sudden viciousness that it caused Raiga to pause.

"Okay boys." Tsunade said, finally stepping in. "Why don't we all settle down?"

"Shut up, you old hag!" Raiga screamed as his eyes remained fixated on Sasuke. "You know what? Forget the gallows! I think it's time we remind everyone in this stinking trash heap of a bar who the fuck we are! We are the elite soldiers of the Empire! Protectors of the Realm! Part of the left arm of His Highness!" Raiga looked to the soldier on his left. "Kill this piece of shit!"

The soldier attacked without hesitation. Closing in on his still seated target. But as the man closed in, Sasuke seemed to move with blinding speed grabbing the man by his wrist before he could fully draw his sword while also grabbing the bottle of sake. In one smooth motion, he pulled the soldier forward and smashed the bottle on the side of his head. The soldier staggered back but Sasuke, grabbed him by his flak jacket and used the jagged edge of the broken bottle to slice open the mans' neck. Blood sprayed the ground as blood poured out the wound like a waterfall, staining the mans clothes. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he collapsed choking on his on blood.

The restaurant suddenly exploded in a cacophony of screams as people flooded the exit and out into the street in a panic. Using the chaos, Sasuke leapt from his seat and dipped into the crowd as the remaining soldiers gave chase.

"Get him!" One soldier yelled.

"Don't let him get away!" Another screamed.

But to their surprise, Sasuke didn't used the mass of bodies as a way to escape. Instead he was now standing in the middle of the street, with a smile on his face, waiting. "You boys ready?" He asked as the soldiers cautiously approached. "I had a really long trip and could use the exercise."

Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade and her daughters were among the last to emerge from the diner. There was a crowd now, encircling the combatants, all watching from a safe distance with more people coming to see the commotion.

Sasuke unbuttoned his cloak and tossed it to his feet, revealing his dark blue pants and black boots. He was wearing a grey, high collared, sleeveless black leather shirt, arm guards with a sword strapped to his waist.

It was as he removed his cloak that onlookers gasped and began speaking in hushed tones among themselves. Some were pointing at Sasuke in disbelief. Naruto pushed his way to the front to see and felt as if something and clutched his heart when he saw what seemed to make the crowd so uneasy. On Sasuke's right shoulder was a tattoo. It looked like a black snake trying to eat it's own tail forming a circle. Inside of the circle was the number…

" **2"**

Sasuke stood unfazed by the fear and mounting hatred emanating from the crowd and kept his gaze focused on his enemies.

Raiga and his comrades had their weapons drawn as they slowly surrounded their target. "You just killed an Imperial Guardsman!" Raiga yelled. "That's a capitol offense! We'll chop off your head and stick it on pike!"

Raiga and his men immediately closed in on the unarmed Sasuke who merely smiled. **"The Wrathful shall be shown Patience,"** he whispered to himself. A soldier closed in on him from the left, his sword swung down aiming to slice his head open, but Sasuke easily sidestepped the attack and grabbed his attacker by the arm and wrenched it back until it snapped at the elbow. The soldier screamed as he was forced to drop his sword which Sasuke caught in mid-air with his free hand. In one smooth motion Sasuke held fast the soldiers mutilated arm and twisted him into the path of the second soldier who was coming at him from the right, lunging at Sasuke with his sword like a spear. Unable to stop his momentum, the soldiers sword pierced into his comrades back killing him almost instantly. Sasuke the pushed the dead man towards the other soldier causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Seeing this, Raiga paused his advance and instead drew a kunai from a compartment in his flak jacket and threw the weapon at Sasuke. But with relative ease, Sasuke used his sword to knock the kunai away. The kunai ricocheted off his sword and into the crowd heading straight for Naruto's head and incredible speed. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he stepped back and tripped over himself, narrowly avoiding death as he fell to the floor with the projectile soaring overhead.

Meanwhile, Raiga and his last remaining comrade closed in on Sasuke from opposite sides. Sasuke moved with unnatural ease and grace, dancing around both men as he blocked and dodged their every attack. Finally, as Sasuke spun under the sword strike of Raiga, he sliced the other soldiers' thigh causing him to buckle to one knee momentarily giving Sasuke the opening he required. Before anyone could react, Sasuke sliced the man across the back before stabbing his sword into the mans' side.

Raiga pressed his attack, undeterred by the death of his last comrade. Sasuke quickly pulled his blade from the dying man and blocked Raiga's blow. He quickly knocked the blade back and slashed Raiga across the chest and through his flak jacket. Raiga screamed as he leapt back, clutching his wound. He staggered forward two steps before falling to a knee as blood began to spill out through his fingers.

Raiga looked around at the crowd that watched in disbelief at the fight they were witnessing. "Twenty!" He yelled. "Twenty pieces of gold for anyone who helps be subdue this villain! I call on my right of conscription to any able bodied man or woman!"

Sasuke glanced at the faces in the crowd. No one moved. No one stepped forward. He then walked towards Raiga who feebly swung his sword towards him. Sasuke blocked the blow, knocking the sword out of Raiga's hand and then kicked the soldier squarely in the face causing him to tumble down into the dirt.

"C-Cowards!" Raiga muttered as blood poured from his broken nose and mouth as he spat out two of his front teeth. "You're all cowards!" Raiga began to crawl towards his sword and just as he was about to reach out and grab it Sasuke threw his sword and it pierced through Raiga's outstretched hand, pinning him to the ground. Raiga screamed in pain.

Raiga reached out and pulled the sword out of his hand and laughed bitterly. "Is this what I get?! All I've done is protect the people of this fucking village! You all looked down on me when I was a child! Yet I earned my place!"

Raiga heard a footstep land by his head. Looking up he saw Sasuke staring down at him. Sasuke bent down, reaching towards him. Raiga closed his eyes, sure that his time had come, when to his surprise, Sasuke picked up the sword that lay next him and began to inspect it carefully. Raiga glared at him scornfully.

Sasuke held the sword up and ran his finger across the edge of the blade that gleamed in the setting sunlight. "You know I heard that members of the Imperial Guard aren't all given the same weapons and tools?" He said as he stuck his foot under Raiga and turned him unto his back. "Instead, a soldiers' quality of gear is determined by the quality of their station and how skilled a warrior they are. In other words it's not a matter of your rank, but your value. The more valuable they think you are the better the sword you get."  
"Please!" Raiga yelled. "Have mercy!"

Without even looking at Raiga, Sasuke spun the sword in his hand and stopped when the blade pointed down, and then stabbed downward, impaling the young officer right between the eyes. People in the crowd winced and looked away from the gruesome scene and sickening crunch of the sound of metal piercing bone. Blood gushed from Raiga's face like a volcano was he gurgled and his body convulsed before going limp. "This sword isn't worth shit." Sasuke immediately walked away without even looking at the dead man.

Everyone watched in silence as Sasuke picked up his cloak and put it back on. He then walked back towards the diner and through the crowd that parted as he approached, all the while watching in fear.

Sasuke moved passed Naruto and his group without a single word, opened the door to the diner and went back to the bar. He sat down and began to finish his meal.

"Oh my god," Ino said as she looked around at the bodies strewn about. Sakura remained speechless as she stoically walked over to Raiga's lifeless corpse and stared at the sword protruding from his face.

"What do we do Tsunade?" Teuchi asked.

"This is horrible." Ayame said as she looked about in horror.

Jiraiya silently stood staring through the window at Sasuke as he continued to eat. Naruto stood next to Jiraiya. "Gramps." He said.

"Shh!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he cut off his grandson. "Tsunade, keep everyone outside for a sec."

"Alright." She responded.

Jiraiya pulled open the door and walked through the empty diner and sat next to Sasuke who was drinking sake straight from the bottle. "That was pretty stupid." He said. "Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke put down the bottle and sat back in his seat. "This is stupid world." He said with a smile before grabbing the bottle again. "I'm just acting accordingly."

"You look a little young to be drinking that stuff. What are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen. And in case you're wondering, my father's dead and you're not him. So you can save the speeches."

Just then, Tsunade stormed into the diner with everyone in tow. "You goddamned idiot!" She yelled. "Just what the hell are you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Sasuke spun in his seat to face the woman. "What I did was take care of things like a man. I mean, someone had to."

Naruto gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "You didn't have to kill them!"

"Either them or me." Sasuke answered. "And it wasn't gonna be me."

"Shut up Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Let me handle this." Jiraiya then looked back towards Sasuke. "Look, that Raiga might have talked a big game, but everyone knew he was a harmless idiot. Those fools have never actually killed anyone before. We all knew that."

"In my experience, the one's who talk a big game eventually have to back it up." Sasuke said. "It's better to take care of the problem now before you have regrets later on, right?" Sasuke then looked to Sakura and winked. "You get it, right?" Sakura blushed despite her best efforts and looked away.

"That's not the point!" Naruto yelled angrily. "No matter what we feel about the Empire, we can't just kill soldiers unprovoked! Then we're no better than they are! We have to try for peaceful solutions!"

Sasuke took another drink from the bottle. "What fairy dust did you shove up this guys ass? Peaceful solutions? The Daimyo of the Five Great Nations thought they could find a peaceful solution too. Now their bodies are in some unmarked pit somewhere."

Whistles could be heard in the distance as well the unmistakable sounds of a large number of people running. Sasuke rose to his feet and adjusted his sword on his hip before grabbing his bag. "Look, old guy and friends," He said. "I appreciate the lecture and I'll give it some sincere thought. Really I will." Sasuke walked through the group but stopped when he reached Ino and Sakura. Sasuke smiled at them both and touched Ino lightly on her jaw. "By the way, you were right about the ramen. Delicious." He then threw on his hood and ran to the door. He carefully opened the door and looked around outside.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled which caused Sasuke to look back. "That…mark on your arm. Is it…is that real?" Sasuke merely grinned before vanishing into the streets. Seconds later the diner was flooded by armed soldiers.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

_**WELCOME**_

Welcome Back to Seven Sins! As always I begin by stating I do not own Naruto. I'd also like to take the time to answer a common question I've received since my return. I would like to remind everyone that as of right now my goal to release a chapter every **other** week. I highlight other because I've gotten messages asking where my update was and I wasn't sure everyone understood. I wish I could do better but it's the best I can do at the moment.

 _ **RESPONSES**_

 **princechaz2011** \- Well, I can't really answer your concerns without giving too much away regarding my rewrites. All I can say is I hope you like the changes made. Thanks!

 **dbzgtfan2004** \- Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

 **Sentinel1995** \- Wimpy?! Wimpy?! Lol! Well, I guess he is a little. But is he really like that? Or is he Clark Kent hiding the fact that he's really Superman?

 **guest1** \- Thank you!

 **Clockblocker V** \- First off, love the name. I see what you did there! And as of right now, I plan to stick it out to the end.

 **NameMacZonda** \- Wish I could move faster. Really do. But...alas...life. As for if this will be a NS fic...stay tuned!

 **ladykatsuyu** \- Thanks!

 **samuraipanda85** \- Don't see a whole lot of change?! There was over five pages of extra dialogue and content?! Don't see the... Ah well! Lol! I know it's a bit frustrating to start from scratch, but when I re-read the first story all I could think was...I can do better!

 **rosy2700** \- Happy to be back!

 **Rorek11 -** Well, it did keep me down for a bit. And I was just a bit burned out. I needed time away. But I'm ready to get back to it finally. And I'm glad I still have some readers who missed my work. I'll try not to let you guys down again. I'm here for the duration.

 **TMariee -** Wait! I remember you! You were one of my regulars! Great to see you're around! Love to keep hearing your thoughts!

 **OGMACK -** Lol! Well, considering my original draft of this story extends over 125 chapters I have to say I don't think it's a big issue. But I hear you. One thing I'd want you to keep in mind though is that I tend to prefer taking my time and not rushing things through. Be patient with me and I'm sure you'll feel it was worth it.

 **HankRocks** \- Good to be back! Yes, chapter one only had some minor changes and additions but as more chapters are released I think you'll see why I had to start overs based on the tweaks I've made. As for Sasuke, I wanted him to be similar in the sense that you can tell he still carries much of the emo-ness of Kishi's work but a more personable. He hides the pain behind a smile and a joke.

 **catslife30** \- Damn! The chapters right here damn it! Lol! BTW, I did say every other week ya know! Damn!

 **Guest2** \- Thanks!

 _ **LAST WORD**_

Ok, so here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to keep hearing from you, so don't forget to review! Peace!

* * *

 **Seven Sins**

Chapter II: Sasuke Uchiha

 _~Nawaki's Diner~_

 _~Four Hours Ago~_

"Hey!" Naruto yelled which caused Sasuke to look back as he stood at the entrance. "That…mark on your arm. Is it…is that real?" Sasuke merely grinned before vanishing into the streets leaving everyone left in the diner in a state of confusion. It was almost like the events of the last hour didn't actually happen to them but they were somehow spectators of someone else's life.

"Did that just happen?" Ino asked as she looked about the room. Tables and chairs were upended and broken. There was shattered glass, beer and food strewn about the floor. And then there was the body. It's eyes open, it's mouth hung agape as it lay crumpled in a pool of its own blood. Whoever this person was; his hopes, his dreams, gone in an instant. Now there was just meat.

Without a word, Jiraiya began to slowly go down to his knees and put his hands behind his head. The second he began to move, Tsunade did the same. "Gramps?" Naruto asked. "What are you..?"

"Naruto," Jiraiya responded. "Don't talk, don't question. I need you, all of you, to get down, right now." Teuchi and Ayame quickly got down on their knees.

"But…"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed. That was all it took. Naruto knew when his grandfather was not in a playing mood. Without another word, Naruto, Ino and Sakura copied everyone else. Once everyone was down in a similar position Jiraiya spoke. "When they come in, there'll be a lot of noise. They'll all be on edge and it won't take much to set them off. They will be looking for any reason to kill us. Even the smallest move or wrong word said will be enough of a reason. Don't give them one. The important thing is to not panic and don't' move. Let Tsunade and I do all the talking."

Seconds later the front door flew open with bang, coming half off it's hinges and over a dozen soldiers flooded into the diner, moving and kicking aside tables and chairs in their way. They charged in, barking orders to get down and not to move at the panic stricken faces of the teenagers as well as Ayame and Teuchi. Only Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to remain perfectly calm.

"My name is Tsunade!" Tsunade yelled over the screaming soldiers. "I'm the owner of this bar! These are my employees and family!"

"Get down!" One soldier said as they were all pushed down onto their faces and searched.  
"Listen to her!" Jiraiya yelled. "We're not the ones responsible for this! We're innocent!"

Another soldier placed his foot on Jiraiya's back and placed the tip of his sword on Jiraiya's cheek. "We'll see about that, you filth!"

"Hey!" Tsunade yelled as she saw the sword draw a bit of blood from Jiraiya's cheek. Immediately Jiraiya looked over to her and she could tell he was telling her to remain calm even without saying a word.

"Who did this?!" Another soldier screamed. "Who is the one responsible for this?! Tell us or we'll have your heads!"

At that moment another soldier, a raven-haired female with dark sunglasses, calmly strolled into the diner. "We just received orders," she said. "Do not harm these people. Keep them here for further questioning!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"We can handle this ourselves!?"

"Tell that to the captain," the female soldier answered. "He's on his way. Keep them here and unharmed until he arrives while everyone outside secures the area."

Nearly an hour passed as they sat in silence in the middle of the floor as eight soldiers stood guard over them. Their hands were bound behind their backs. Not a single word was said by their group or any of the soldiers once it was clear the captain was on his way. Naruto looked around. The body of the one soldier killed in the bar was still untouched on the floor. Ino was staring at it vacantly while Sakura looked about. Naruto could see she was trying her best to look unafraid, but her eyes betrayed her. They were too wide, like a deer that had just been shot by an arrow, still alive but unable to flee, knowing death approached. Ayame, sat leaning against her fathers' shoulder. She was visibly shaken, with tears welling in her eyes and Teuchi was trying his best to silently comfort her.

Only Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared unnervingly calm. They looked about as though studying every movement and word and gesture every soldier made. Every so often they would glance to each other and nod just enough for them to see. Not enough for the soldiers to notice.

From where he sat, Naruto could see outside through the window. The sun had finally set and there were many soldiers standing about under the light of the street lamps. Some time ago they had gathered up as many of the witnesses outside as they could find and were questioning them endlessly. The female soldier who came in earlier seemed to be the one in charge as other soldiers kept coming up to her to report and she would make notes as they did.

A few more minutes passed before another soldier walked up to her. He was tall, with grey, shoulder-length hair. All of the soldiers, including the woman snapped to attention upon his arrival and she quickly began to read to him all of her notes. Naruto wished he could hear what she was saying. They spoke for a few minutes before both the woman and this new soldier looked up towards the diner. The woman pointed and said something and then they both began walking towards them.

"Hello," the grey-haired soldier said as he walked into the room with the female soldier in tow. All the soldiers snapped to attention as he entered. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya and I'm captain of the Konoha garrison."

"My name is…" Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade." Kimimaro said as he walked around the group. "I am well aware of who you are. You're far too famous in this town to not be aware of you." Kimimaro paused for a moment and bent down right in front of Tsunade. He looked at her for moment before looking at her daughters. "You three are as pretty as my men say," he said before rising to his feet and continued to walk around them. "You're the owner of this bar and work here with your daughters, this chef and his daughter. Next to you sits the equally infamous Jiraiya. Your clan name is unknown. You're the owner of the farmland just outside of town. And I assume the blonde boy is your grandson, Naruto."

"If you know who we are, then you know we're innocent." Jiraiya said.

"Do I now?" Kimimaro asked with a chuckle as he stopped at the bar. He seemed to regard it with disdain. He gently wiped his index and middle fingers across the surface and then looked at it. With a grimace he wiped his hand and turned to face the group. "Let me tell you what I know." Kimimaro immediately paused as his eyes fell upon Ino whose gaze had never left the dead body, even after Kimimaro's entrance. "Dear me." Kimimaro looked to his men. "Please remove this immediately. There's no reason for it to remain. Have him prepped for burial immediately and the paperwork drawn up to present to his next of kin. Do the same for the others outside."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers all said in unison as they began to gather up the body and move it out.

 _Next of kin_ , Sakura thought. Raiga had no next of kin. His grandfather, the only family he'd ever known, died when Raiga was twelve. Since then he'd been an orphan, like so many other children in this town. Shortly after his grandfathers' death, Raiga joined up with one of the local gangs where he was trained in the fine arts of theft, extortion and random acts of violence. There he remained until he was old enough to join the military. Just another gang but it came with a badge.

A pang of guilt suddenly seized her as she thought of Raiga, who was now reduced to a bloody smear in the street. He was always a bully. But she'd known him all her life and more importantly she understood where the rage that fueled his actions came from. How different would she be if not for Tsunade coming into her life that fateful day? How much like Raiga would she have become?

"Now, where was I?" Kimimaro continued as his men got to work. "Here's what I know. According to reports, you Lady Tsunade appeared in Konoha over fifteen years ago with enough money to buy this property and establish this bar. And then, less than a year later, you arrive Jiraiya. You buy a large plot of land outside of town and in short order, create a thriving farm. Neither of you seem to have much of a past beyond your arrival and if that coincidence wasn't enough, we have orders on high to keep our interactions with you limited. And despite your celebrity, you go out of your way to maintain low profiles. Neither of you seek higher status within the empire, more wealth, power? Nothing. You yourself, Jiraiya has turned down the offer to be mayor of Konoha three times. Why is that?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "My mother always said I lacked ambition."

Kimimaro smiled. "I'm sure."

"Look," Tsunade said. "I don't know what you're trying to get at. But you can't think that because we don't make waves that we're suspicious."

"In this world I find anyone with such mundane goals to be suspicious." Kimimaro answered.

"These are all just coincidences." Jiraiya said.

"Is it also a coincidence that a boy with red eyes and a fake mark of Sin chooses to come to your bar only to provoke and slaughter my men?" No one answered. "Who was he?"

"We don't…" Naruto said.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya said, interrupting his son. Naruto looked to his father with a puzzled look on his face. Jiraiya glanced at Naruto angrily before continuing. "He showed up today and picked a fight before leaving."

"Hmm, but that wasn't all, was it?" Kimimaro asked. "According to witnesses he returned to your establishment and finished his meal. You had a conversation with him before he left. Is this not so?"

"We were trying to get him to leave my damned bar!" Tsunade yelled as she rose to her feet which caused the soldiers who were still in the room to become tense. "Look, I don't give a shit about your fucking suspicions! That kid came into my bar and started trouble and then he left! We don't know who he is or why he's here or where he went! So unless there's a crime in that, I'd like for you to leave now! I've still got to clean this shit up!"

Kimimaro smiled at the defiant woman before him. For a moment everyone was silent as they all waited for his response. "Very well." Kimimaro answered with a bow. He then gestured and two of his men began to untie everyone. "My apologies for bothering you with my baseless theories." Once everyone was untied Kimimaro looked to his men. "There's nothing left to do here. Join the others in the search." He then looked to the female soldier at his side. "Keep me apprised of any developments and double the patrols at the borders. Search all of the inns and brothels in town as well as any derelict buildings. He'll have to rest his head somewhere. I want that boy found by sunrise. Alive if possible. So he may be properly interrogated."

"Yes sir, right away." She answered as she snapped to attention.

All the soldiers began to leave ahead of Kimimaro who stopped at the door and looked back at everyone. "And I'm sure you'll contact us if you see this criminal again."

"Of course." Tsunade answered. Kimimaro smiled before walking out.

Naruto took a deep sigh. He hadn't noticed until Kimimaro was gone that he was barely breathing the entire time. There was something unsettling about that man. He was unlike anyone he'd ever come across before and he hoped he'd never see him again.

"Is everyone okay?" Tsunade asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Y-Yes." Sakura said as Ino merely nodded. Tsunade could see the fear in their eyes and embraced them both.

"Am I the only one who nearly pissed themselves?" Ayame asked as her father rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "That captain is just…there's something not right about him."

"You're right about that." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

Jiraiya was silent as he looked down at the blood stained floor while everyone spoke. A moment passed before his head snapped up and he turned to face his son. He then walked up to Naruto and slapped him with the back of his hand, sending the boy tumbling down to the floor.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled as everyone else looked on in shock.

"What were you thinking?!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto who was sitting on the floor touching his bruised lip. "I told you not to say a word!"

"But I…"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya yelled. "Not another word! The next time I give an order I expected it to be obeyed! Understood?!" Naruto merely nodded. An awkward moment passed as Jiraiya looked at the disapproving faces around him. Calming himself, he addressed everyone. "We should start cleaning up."

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Ino, Sakura get the mop bucket and rags. Teuchi and Ayame can get the brooms."

"I'll get your tools to fix your door." Jiraiya said before immediately turning and walking behind the bar and into the back room.

Naruto rose to his feet and now stood in front of Tsunade who held his arm so he couldn't walk away. Silently she held his face and checked his lip. "You okay?"

"Oh, this?" Naruto asked. "I hurt myself worse on the farm almost every day. No big…"

Tsunade suddenly hugged him causing him to stop speaking. For what seemed like an eternity they two remained in their embrace. "He was just scared for you." She whispered.

"I know."

 _~Hours Later~_

Sakura was on her hands and knees scrubbing the large blood stain with a soapy rag. The blood had already begun to dry by the time she'd begun her task and it was harder to get it out of the wood floor that seemed to soak up the blood like a sponge. Sakura paused and twisted the rag over the bucket that sat next to her. The water in the bucket was already a deep crimson as she squeezed more liquid from the rag.

She could see the bloody water slipping through her fingers but she wasn't as disgusted by it as she thought she would be. As well as owning a bar, Sakura's mother was an accomplished medic who from time to time would treat citizens that would come to her because they were unable to afford the doctors in town. Tsunade would bring them in with a warm smile and wouldn't charge them even a copper for her work. It was part of the reason why she was so beloved and why Sakura and Ino would often be left to run the bar more often. Sakura was more than used to seeing blood and open, festering wounds. At a very young age she quickly took to helping her mother with her work. Over the years she and Ino learned at Tsunade's side and she loved it more than she did running the bar.

Sakura sat back on her knees and sighed. Looking around she could see everyone cleaning in relative silence. Teuchi and Ayame were wiping down the bar while Naruto was off on his own repairing a few of the broken chairs and tables. He hadn't spoken to her since the soldiers left. In fact he'd barely said a word to anyone. It was probably the longest he'd gone being in the same room with her and not trying to hit on her. She knew how embarrassed he must feel from Jiraiya's admonishment. It was probably best to just leave him alone for now.

Tsunade was helping Jiraiya fix the door. She was holding it up as he worked on re-attaching it to it's hinges. They were speaking in hushed tones and she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that Tsunade was not very happy with him. It was probably about Naruto, she thought. Sakura finally turned back to her task at hand and returned to scrubbing.

"You should really use bleach."

Sakura screamed in shock as she looked up to see a raven-haired boy with red eyes sitting on the open window sill above her. Sakura leapt to her feet, knocking over her bucket sending the bloody water all over the floor. Everyone immediately looked over to see Sasuke sitting on the window with a fox-like smile. "Soap and water never really gets the stain out." He said. "You should try bleach."

"You!" Naruto screamed angrily as he marched towards Sasuke.

"Yup." Sasuke answered as he leapt to the ground. "How's it going? Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled as he made sure to step between Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone, except for Teuchi and Ayame came over as well.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "I thought I'd swing by and see if you had any more of that ramen left."

"I'm calling for the guards." Ayame said as she hurried towards the door.

"Hold it." Tsunade said. "Don't. Not yet."

"But," Ayame answered. Tsunade glared at her and she quickly dropped her complaint and walked back over to her father.

"Why are you back here?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. "Are you mad?"

"Okay, you got me." Sasuke replied with a smile. "The thing is, the whole town is crawling with guards. It's like they emptied that entire tower of theirs. I can't walk five feet without running into one of those dogs."

"So?" Naruto asked.

"So, I need a place to stay." Sasuke responded. "At least until the dogs go back to their kennel. And some food would be nice. And this place seems to do nicely."

"Granny Tsunade's right!" Naruto yelled. "You are crazy!"

"Naruto's right." Sakura added. "You do realize you just killed their comrades in our bar, right?"

"And left us to take the blame!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke waved them off. "Oh, c'mon now. I knew you guys would be fine. Besides, don't you know the last place a person would think to find a criminal hiding out would be the very scene of the crime?" Sasuke chuckled. "It's genius!"

"How'd you get back in here anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"Actually, I never left." Sasuke replied. "When I ran out of here earlier, I ran around the corner and hopped your fence and broke into your cellar."

"You what?!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

Sasuke nodded. "Smart right? By the way, you really need to dust your home. It's filthy in there."

"Can I call for the guards now?" Ayame asked.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya who nodded to her and glanced at Teuchi and her daughter. Tsunade then turned to face them. "Teuchi, take Ayame and head home for the night."

"But," Teuchi said as he looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? I think we should notify…"

Tsunade walked around to the other side of the bar and pulled open the drawer where they kept the money they made each day. Taking out two gold coins, she placed it in her chef's hand. "Go home. No need to come in tomorrow either. Rest up and take care of your daughter. And don't speak of this to anyone. Understand."

Teuchi looked at the stone cold stare in Tsunade's eyes and quickly received the message. "I understand. Come Ayame, lets go. Your mother will be waiting anyway."

"Everything will be fine," Jiraiya said as he walked the pair to the door and closed it behind them. Making sure that the shaky door would hold, he closed the curtains for both windows at the front.

"Is it real?" Naruto asked.

"Is what real?" Sasuke answered.

"Is…it…real?"  
"Don't know what you're on about guy." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto suddenly sprinted towards Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. Sasuke never stopped smiling. "Is that mark real?!"

"Why are you asking that question?" Sasuke replied.

Tsunade gently touched Naruto on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Enough, Naruto." Naruto lowered his head and walked away.

"What mark are you guys talking about?" Ino asked.

"This." Sasuke said as he unhooked his cloak and showed the number on his shoulder. "Ain't it fine?"

"A fake sin tattoo?" Ino asked.

"That's not a tattoo is it?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at it.

"Birthmark." Sasuke answered. "Had it since I popped out my moms oven."

"Wait, that's…that's real?" Ino asked.

"I thought Sins were a myth," Sakura said.

"I'm a living legend baby." Sasuke said with a wink.

"So what's the plan?" Tsunade asked.

"Plan?" Sasuke responded.

Tsunade took a deep breath. Sasuke's nonchalant attitude was beginning to grate on her nerves. Realizing this, Jiraiya spoke up. "Do you realize how foolish you are? As a Sin, you're already a target of the Empire. And yet here you are exposing yourself needlessly. When word reaches the emperor of what's happened here the village will be swarmed by guardsmen looking for revenge and glory. And they'll take out their frustrations on the citizens. These people have it hard enough without you making it worse."

"The people?" Sasuke sneered. There was an obvious level of disdain at the very mention of the plight of the citizens of Konoha. "These people are nothing but trained sheep. Dogs begging for scraps. No better that the Empire that rules them. They see what's happening. They do nothing. They pretend that if they don't see it, everything will magically be better. If they don't have the balls to stand up for their own freedom then why should I give a fuck about their problems?!"

"And your actions will only make it worse for them!" Tsunade yelled. "Don't you care?!"

Sasuke smiled. "Sorry, you got the wrong guy. I'm not the caring type."

A moment of awkward silence passed before Jiraiya spoke up. "Naruto." Naruto had sat in a chair behind the group. He seemed to be miles away as he stared off. "Naruto!" Naruto looked over to his grandfather. "Take the girls into the back. Tsunade and I need to talk to this kid alone."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "No way!"

"We want to stay!" Ino added.  
"Jiraiya's right." Tsuande responded. "Go with Naruto."

Naruto rose to his feet and without a word he walked to the back. "Damn." Sakura said as she and Ino reluctantly walked behind Naruto and left the room.

"I can't believe we got kicked out just when it was getting good!" Ino yelled as they walked through the kitchen. She glanced to Naruto who remained silent. His face was blank, pale and his eyes, withdrawn. "What's up with you?" Naruto didn't answer. It was at that moment she realized Sakura wasn't with them. Looking back she saw her sister hiding by the door. She was on one knee, peeking through the crack in the doorway. Ino tapped Naruto on the shoulder, knocking him out of his daze. He followed her gaze to see Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino asked as she and Naruto snuck up behind Sakura.

"Shh!" Sakura responded as she strained to listen. "There's no way I'm going to get sent to the back like I'm some little kid. Now shut up. I can't hear."

"What's the real reason you're here?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke smiled and touched a finger to his chin. "Well, I really could use another drink. And some more ramen if you've got it." Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh! And a place to stay!"

"A place to..?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You really are nuts kid!"

"Hmm, well I could leave if you like." Sasuke replied. "But if someone were to see me sneaking out of here it would leave you with some explaining to do wouldn't it?" Jiraiya grunted as he glanced at Tsunade. She was grimacing as she shook her head. They both knew he was right. They were both certain that the captain had left eyes on the diner. If anyone saw Sasuke leaving they'd all be in prison by sunrise.

"You still haven't told us why you're here." Tsunade asked.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bar and picked up his bottle of sake and took a sip. "I'm looking for something. But I'm starting to get the feeling its not here."

"How are you so sure?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because no piss poor village like this could house a segment of ANBU."

"ANBU?" Jiraiya asked. "The underground freedom fighters? You looking to join up?"

Sasuke leaned against the bar and smiled. "I don't think they're here. But I am pretty sure they are in the village to the east. I was just passing through and hoping I could find a guide."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I don't think you'll find anyone willing or stupid enough to help a Sin.

"Well I never said it'd be easy." Sasuke replied. "Look I just need a place to crash till the heat dies down. Two, maybe three days, tops."

Tsunade and Jiriaya looked at each other. Jiraiya shrugged and said, "Your call."

Tsunade took a moment and sighed heavily before walking around the bar and up to the closed door. She quickly yanked it open causing Sakura, Ino and Naruto to tumble to the ground. "Sakura, take Sasuke upstairs to one of the spare rooms. It appears he'll be staying with us for a while."

Naruto quickly leapt to his feet, visibly upset. "Granny Tsunade! You can't! This guy is a psychopath! You can't trust him to stay here with two girls!"

"I know what I'm doing Naruto." Tsunade replied. "Besides, I may not agree with how he did it but, he did stick up for my little girl. So I guess I owe him. Ino, please show our guest…"

"I'll do it!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "Ino should stay and help with this mess!"

"Hey!" Ino yelled in protest but Sakura was already pulling Sasuke by the arm.

"Come on," Sakura said. "I'll take care of Sasuke-kun. Let's go!"

"No problem." Sasuke replied as he lustfully stared at her butt swaying back and forth.

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence as they made their way through the kitchen and through the door that led into the main home. Passing through the door they now found themselves into the living room. The room was dark but Sasuke could still make out the décor. The furniture, an antique, ornate couch of cherry wood and deep red leather and a matching chair faced a massive stone fireplace. There were wood floors throughout and a thick area rug in the middle of the living room. Portraits of the girls and Tsunade hung all around including one large portrait above the fireplace of Tsunade and her two daughters.

"This way." Sakura said as they reached the steps that moved up to the second floor. The old wooden floors creaked as they went up. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as they walked and she could feel a rising mix of exhilaration and fear. Her heart was pounding faster with each step as though she were being stalked by a hungry lion behind her.

"This is a bigger place than it looks like on the outside." Sasuke said as he looked up at the high arching ceilings.

"Many people say that." Sakura answered with a smile. "This is one of the older buildings in Konoha. It's over a hundred years old. Mother purchased the place about fifteen years ago and fixed it up. She said it was wreck when she bought it but now it's one of the beautiful homes in town."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked as they reached the top of the steps. He quickly stepped in front of her to cut her off. "I happen to think it's the people in the home that give this place it's beauty."

Sakura cheeks flushed as she smiled. She stepped around the smiling Sasuke and continued down the hall. "S-So is it true?"

"Is what true? That I'm single? Yes. Thankfully, I am very, very available."

"No, I'm talking about your birthmark. Is it real? Are you really a…a…"

"Sin?" Sasuke asked as he stopped walking. Sakura stopped and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke put his bag down and took off his cloak, revealing his bare arms. "Would you like to touch it?"

For a brief moment Sakura considered Sasuke's words before she cautiously took a step forward and reached out. She hesitated just before her hand touched his mark. "It's alright," Sasuke said with a smile. "It won't bite." Sakura smiled and then reached out and touched the mark.

It was unlike anything she'd felt before. It was strangely warm and yet cold to the touch and the texture was like slightly burnt leather. It pulsated as though it had a life of it's own. A raging, untamed life. "It's so," Sakura muttered almost to herself. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I wouldn't call what I feel as pain. It throbs all the time. Sometimes a little, sometimes a lot. But I'm always aware of it." Sasuke took a step closer. His body was only inches away from her own which only caused her heart to rage even more as he looked into her eyes. "You scared?" He whispered.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's deep red eyes that seemed to glow in the semi darkness. "No. No, I don't think so." Sasuke merely smiled.

Again Sakura blushed as she stepped back from the intriguing boy. "We um, we should go."

"Lead the way." Sasuke replied as he picked up his cloak and duffle bag and followed.

A few moments passed before Sakura came up to a door. "Here we are." Sakura opened the door and walked in with Sasuke closely behind. The room was small with a worn, twin-sized bed and old wooden dresser on one side and an old desk and chair on another. The walls were pealing and there was a dusty smell that permeated the room. There was one window that was caked in dirt. "It's not great, I know. These are one of the rooms we still haven't fixed up properly yet."

"Hell of a lot better than some of the places I've stayed." Sasuke said as he walked in and tossed his things on the bed. A cloud of dust billowed up as his things hit the bed.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said with a grimace.

"No worries." Sasuke replied.

"Well um, let me know if you need anything. My room is, um, down the hallway to the left. And there's a restroom across the hall."

"Good to know." Sakura smiled nervously and quickly backed out of the room and closed the door leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked around the sparsely furnished room. "Still better than nothing." He whispered to himself. He crept over to the window and stood with his back to the wall. He carefully peaked around the corner through the window to the streets below. Clear and quiet. A far departure from the chaos of earlier. The tomoe in both of his eyes spun around his irises twice as Sasuke peered out into the darkness. "Hmm, one, two, three."

Three soldiers hidden in the shadows watching the building. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that they believed themselves well hidden from his eyes. Just then, Sasuke saw Naruto and Jiraiya exit the building. Tsunade was behind them. She hugged them both and then the two men walked around the side of the building, disappearing from view. Minutes later, a carriage with Jiriaya and his grandson emerged and steadily drove down the street and out of sight. Once they were out of view Sasuke walked back to his bed, careful to stay out of sight, and sat down. The bed creaked loudly under his weight. "Hope this shit doesn't fall apart tonight."

 _~Later That Night~_

Jiraiya sat reading a book while sitting in his favorite chair. An old leather chair he'd had for years. There were little rips and tears on the seat and arm. He fixed one of the legs twice in the past and it creaked every time he would get up or sit. But it was probably his most beloved possession. Jiraiya took a sip of tea from his cup and placed it onto a small, dark wooden end table. He sighed as he looked up at the dozens upon dozens of books that adorned the floor to ceiling shelves that covered every wall in his living room. He could hear the soft crackle of the fire burning in the hearth in front of him. "How long are you gonna keep this up kid?"

Behind him, Naruto paced the floor back and forth mumbling and grumbling to himself. "How can you be so calm Grandpa?! You know what he is?! You know he's nothing but trouble! He's psychotic! How could you let him stay in that house?!"

Jiraiya looked back at his grandson who continued to pace the floor angrily. "First, it was not my decision to make. Second, Tsunade and her girls are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"That's not the point!" Naruto yelled. "Did you see what he did to Raiga?! He's dangerous!"

Jiraiya sat forward in his chair. "And what would you suggest we do? Should we march over there, drag him from his bed and toss him out on his ass?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he stopped pacing and threw up his hands. "No! I don't know! But I feel like we need to do something! You said it yourself! If someone finds out he's there, the Empire will swarm all over granny's place! We can't let it happen!"

"Tsunade is no fool," Jiriaya replied as he sat back. "She is well aware of the risks. As does Sasuke. And as I've explained, this was her choice. It's her home after all."

"That's not good enough!" Naruto screamed as he suddenly spun and punched the wall behind him. The wall cracked and the plaster crumbled to the ground. Jiraiya remained sitting, unfazed by his grandson's sudden outburst. Naruto stood facing the broken wall with his eyes clenched tight as he took rapid breaths.

"Is this really about your fear of him harming them? Or is this about him getting too close to Sakura?" Naruto didn't respond. "Naruto, you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment. It is a slippery slope that can lead to wrath. Which leads to destruction."

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya rose from his chair and walked over to his grandson. "Do you?" He asked as he inspected the damage done to his wall. Naruto opened his eyes and sighed as he saw the hole in the wall. A sudden wave of shame gripped him and he looked down to the ground. "Violence for your own sake is meaningless and selfish. Giving in to such base impulses has led us to the world we now live in."

Jiraiya placed his hand on his sons' shoulders. "The only way to defeat ones' enemy, whether it be in war…or love…is to first understand them. However, you can never hope to find peace with your enemy if you have not found peace within yourself. Spend the rest of the night meditating on this."

"Yes sir."

Naruto turned to leave when Jiraiya pulled him back. "And tomorrow morning you will fix my wall."

Naruto took a deep breath and left his grandfather who returned to his seat. Naruto walked down the hallway and entered his room at the end of the hall. It was a small room with sparse furniture. A small bed and dresser and a nightstand. His clothes were scattered all across the room. He walked over to the nightstand and turned on the oil lamp before making his way to the window and looking out at the raging storm outside. For a long time he merely watched the trees bending under the brunt of the wind. Finally, Naruto looked at his left hand, wrapped under heavy white bandages. He then walked to the small mat under in the center of the room, sat down with his legs crossed and began his meditation.

 _~Meanwhile~_

"Are you insane Sakura?!" Ino yelled in hushed tones. The girls were sitting on Sakura's bed with only the light of a single oil lamp. "You can't possibly be serious?!"

"Why not?!" Sakura answered. ""You heard what Sasuke said. He's searching for the resistance forces that are fighting against the Empire. We've both talked about how we should join up someday!"

"Oh come on Sakura!" Ino said. "That was just a bunch of crap we talk about when we're pissed off! That wasn't serious!"

"Ino, you know what mother has taught us. We could really help make a difference! You know what they did to our parents! We owe it to them to do whatever we can!"

Ino shook her head. "Sakura, you're not thinking clearly. All we know are a few healing techniques. I don't think reviving birds or fish will bring down the government!"

"Ino."

"No Sakura, listen. I know this guy is really cute and he just rolled in here with a chance for a sexy adventure, but I think Naruto might be right. Something doesn't feel right with this guy. Even I can see that! And you saw that mark on his shoulder. You said it was real. I mean, he's a Sin! It's real!"

"I don't know Ino," Sakura answered. "I know Sasuke is dangerous. But somehow, I just don't feel like he's a bad person."

Ino folded her arms. "All I know is that guy got into town for all of five minutes and he killed three soldiers unprovoked. Why do you think we can even trust him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just don't know. But there's something. Something in his eyes. He looks…sad."

"Pft!" Ino exclaimed. "He looked sad? How could you tell when you spent all your time looking at his butt!" Both girls giggled and continued their conversation. They didn't notice the shadow at the door which was slightly ajar. Standing in the shadows in the hallway, peeping through the opening was Sasuke. He listened a bit more of their conversation but once the topic turned to peeping on him when he bathed, he turned and snuck back to his room.

Sasuke snuck back into his room and gently closed the door making sure not to make a sound and returned to his bed. He then picked up his sword, which was on the bed in it's sheath and placed it on his lap and prepared himself for another sleepless night.

 _~The Next Morning~_

"Coming!" Tsunade yelled as she made her way down the steps. She was in a thick blue robe and matching slippers. Again there was a heavy knock on the door. "I said I'm coming! Hold your damned horses!" Tsunade quickly unlocked the door. "What the hell do you..?" Tsunade stopped mid sentence as she saw Naruto standing at her door. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning Granny!" Naruto exclaimed. "I was in the area and decided to stop by."

"In the area?" Tsunade asked. "At seven in the morning? Why would you be in town this early?"

"Gramps wanted me to pick up something in the market."

"The market doesn't open for another hour. And it's on the other side of town."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Now you know why I came by to kill some time."

"Uh huh." Tsunade replied with a smile. "Anyway, come on in. You hungry?"

"No thanks! I already ate." Naruto replied as he walked in.

"Really?" Tsunade asked. "Too bad. I'm sure Teuchi has some left over ramen from last night I could warm up."

Naruto's face brightened and a wide smile spread across his face. "Well, if you insist. I guess I could have a little something."

"No problem." Tsunade said. "Sakura's in the kitchen by the way."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is she? Great, but I didn't really come by to see her, you know?"

"Sure." Tsunade answered with a coy smile as she left the room and headed for the restaurant.

Naruto took a deep breath and made sure his clothes were clean and straight before walking into the kitchen where Sakura was washing dishes. "Hey Sakura!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?"

"I um, decided to stop by before the market opened."

"Why would Jiraiya send you on your own? He never does that."

"Who knows! The guy's getting senile!" Sakura giggled before turning back to her dishes. She seemed to be staring out of the window in front of her as she washed. Naruto frantically tried to break the growing uncomfortable silence. "S-So how did you sleep last night?"

"Uh, fine I guess." Sakura answered. "Why?"

"Well, with that…guy here…I just figured…"

Sakura stopped washing the dishes and turned off the water as she glared at her friend. "That guy? You mean Sasuke? Is that why you came here? To check up on me like some jealous boyfriend?"

"N-No! That's…not…"

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled as she threw down the wash rag. "That's it isn't it?! I can take care of myself Naruto! I don't need you to take care of me!"

Naruto walked up to her. "Well maybe you need someone to look out for you Sakura. I really think you shouldn't trust this guy."

Sakura chuckled derisively. "Oh, so now you want to protect me? You know, that's funny because yesterday you..!" Sakura stopped as she suddenly realized what she was about to say would be something she'd regret. But it was too late. She could see by the look of anger and embarrassment on Naruto's face that he was all too aware of what she was going to say. Worst of all she knew she couldn't take it back. Unable to look at him any longer, she returned to staring out the window. "Anyway," she continued. "I'm not afraid of Sasuke. I don't think he's as bad as you think."

Naruto walked up to see just what Sakura had been so focused on the entire time. Looking out the window he saw Sasuke in the back yard. He was shirtless and chopping wood. Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I bet you don't."

Naruto walked over to the back door and went outside where Sasuke was placing another block of wood onto the stump. "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked up.

"Morning to you too sunshine." Sasuke replied with a smile as he sliced through the block. "Is that how you usually greet people?"

"I asked you a question." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked around. "Well, let's see. I have some wood here. And I've got an axe. I guess I'm playing shogi."

"That's not I meant! You said you'd be leaving first thing the morning! Why are you still here?!"

"Actually, I don't think I ever said anything about leaving in the morning. As for this, I figured that since the old lady was kind enough to put me up I might was well pull my weight. I happened to notice the firewood was running low."

"You should go." Naruto said.

"What's your problem? Does being the presence of a real man threaten you so much?"

"Killing doesn't make you a man Sasuke."

"Neither does cowering in a booth like a coward." Sasuke replied with a smile on his face. He could see Naruto's hand clench and his body tense up. But Naruto didn't respond. He could barely hide his amusement at Naruto's seething. He reached over and picked up another log and placed it on the stump when he glanced at Naruto's left hand. "Nasty wound?"

Naruto instinctively moved his hand out of Sasuke's view. "An old scar I got years ago. I got badly burned. I prefer not to show it."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked as he chopped another log.

"Why do you show it?"

"Show what?"

"The mark. You know how much trouble it causes you. Why show it?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at the clouds in the sky as though he were carefully considering the answer to Naruto's question. He then swatted at a fly that landed on his arm before taking another moment to think. "Because I've tried everything else." Sasuke finally answered. "For a long time I tried to hide it. But somehow, some way people would find out. Then they'd try to kill me or run me out of town. I tried everything to hide it. I even tried cutting the flesh off or burning it off. It would always grow back. Eventually, I decided to embrace it. Besides, it does serve a purpose."

"What purpose?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you writing a book?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I just want to know." Naruto answered.

"What?"

"The real reason you're sticking around. Something tells me you're not the type to stick around and do chores."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head as he buried the axe into the stump. "I'm looking for something? Something special."

"And what would that special something be?"  
Just then the back door opened and Tsunade poked her head out. "Boys! Time to eat! Move your asses!"

"Guess we'll finish this later." Sasuke said as he walked passed Naruto and entered the house.

"Shit." Naruto muttered to himself before following Sasuke inside.

As Naruto closed the door, there was a small fly that sat on the petal of a flower that immediately lifted off and flew high into the sky. The fly flew above the streets of Konoha and towards the large fort in the center of town. Arriving at the fort the fly continued until it flew threw the window of one of the high towers. Inside there was a large room with cherry wood floors and a large bear skin rug on the floor. Shelves of books and scrolls were on one side of the wall and on the other wall was shelves of swords, intricately stored.

In the center of the room was a large oak desk with scrolls, books and an ink pen neatly organized. Captain Kimimaro sat at his desk as his second in command stood speaking to him. The fly flew over to the female soldier who raised her arm in front of her and stuck out her finger for the insect to land. For a brief moment she stared at it silently before Kimimaro spoke up. "Well?" He asked as she looked to her captain.

 _~A Short Time Later~_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Tsunade all sat at a large rectangular, oak table in the dining area. Like all the other furniture in the house the table and chairs were antique but well maintained. Everyone ate their ramen bowls in relative silence. Ino's eyes darted back and forth as she ate and could see the grimace on Naruto and Sakura's faces as they fixated on their meals. Sasuke meanwhile, appeared to eat merely as if he had not a care in the world.

Time passed before Sasuke looked to Tsunade. "This furniture. Did you buy it?"

"Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke leaned back and looked at the back of Ino's chair who sat to his right. There was an insignia carefully and expertly etched into the back of the back rest, near the top. It was a straight vertical line about two inches long with a small, half inch line horizontally in the middle. On either side were two ornate C's, one inside the other. "Well, all this stuff looks really old," Sasuke said. "And that mark on the back, it's on almost all the furniture in this place, right? It's the clan sign of the Senju, right?" Sasuke asked before he began to eat again.

Tsunade laughed. "Good eye. That's right. Almost ever single piece of furniture was once owned by the Senju clan. In fact this table was owned by Hashirama Senju himself."

"Wow!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Impressive. Where'd you buy it?"

"I didn't buy any of it." Tsunade answered. "This furniture and even this home belongs to the Senju Clan. It was left for me."

"Left for you?"

"Of course, Hashirama Senju was my grandfather after all."

Sasuke choked on his food and began to cough, much to the delight of Sakura, Ino and Naruto who all tried to hide their smiles. "Y-You're..?"

"Senju Tsunade." Tsunade answered the bewildered boy with a slight bow of her head. "I guess you didn't know everything did you?"

Sasuke looked around at everyone's faces. "Guess not."

Tsunade laughed and then clapped her hands. "Alright, now that we're done with breakfast, its time to get to work. The restaurant will re-open tomorrow and I want things ready! Ino, you and Sakura clean up! Sasuke, could you be a dear and help with whatever repairs need fixing."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair and grimaced. "Fine."

"Naruto, you and I will be heading to the markets to pick up the meats I'll need."

"B-But," Naruto stammered. "I thought I could stay here and help out."

"Don't you need to pick things up for Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a knowing grin.  
"Oh! Yeah! Right!" Naruto answered nervously.

"Alright then!" Tsunade said as she rose to her feet. "Sakura clean this up for me. Come Naruto. We're leaving now."

 _~Konoha's Markets~_

 _~Mid-Morning~_

"Fresh eel!"

"Red Snapper! Freshest in Konoha guaranteed!"

Naruto held the large canvass bag slung over his shoulder as he followed closely behind Tsunade. The meat market was in full swing and the streets were clogged with people. There were makeshift wooden stalls on either side of the wide stone street snaking down and out of view. Those merchants who couldn't afford to have a stall sold their meager wares on the ground, laying them out on blankets. It was early but the streets were already full of people shopping, carefully inspecting the kaleidoscope of different fish, cuts of pork, whole chickens and slabs of beef that were hung or laid out, ready for inspection.

There was also the occasional beggar, some males, some females and some were children. They sat in whatever free space they could find, asking for any spare coin or any minor job they could do for pay. "Are we done yet?!" Naruto yelled over the din.

"Are you kidding?" Tsunade answered. "We just started. We barely have enough produce to get us through tomorrow, let alone the week."

"Ugh!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged the half full bag along.

"Besides, I think getting out that house was good for you. You needed to think."

"What are you..?"

"Drop the act Naruto. You and I both know there's no way in hell Jiraiya would send you into town alone. You're full of it. You came to spy on Sakura and the new guy."

"Shit! Well do you blame me? That guy's nuts and Sakura's falling for his con!"

Just then there was loud whistle in the distance. Tsunade and Naruto looked around and saw the hulking metal behemoth sitting on two steel rails that wound through the heart of the village and extended out into the world. Naruto smiled as he tried to get a better view through the undulating crowds. Steam poured from the top of the machine, near the front. "Is that one of them?" He asked. "A railcar?"

"A wonder of modern innovation!" Tsunade spat with visceral disdain. "Another gift from the empire that assaults us with its noise and smoke! They finally finished the rails a few months back. It's been nothing but noise ever since as those railcars come in every few days. C'mon, lets finish up and get out of here."

Naruto followed Tsunade as she walked up the hill away from the railcar. Naruto followed but would often crane his neck to look back until the machine finally fell out of view.

"So what do you plan to do about Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she stopped at a fish stall and began to inspect the meat.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Still playing dumb? Look, ever since it became clear to me how you felt about Sakura I decided to stay out of it. No advice. No guidance. No interference. But I also know that Sasuke being there is bothering you for more reasons than just his penchant for random violence."

"What should I do, Granny?" Naruto replied. "That guy is just…he's just…"

"Here's what I'll tell you Naruto." Tsunade continued as she picked out several fish. "You need to back off. I don't know what Sakura is thinking when it comes to Sasuke. She long since stopped coming to me for that kind of advice. But I do know this, whether she's interested in him or not, if you keep pushing, she'll just keep pulling away. Got it?"

"I guess." Naruto answered as he took what Tsunade had picked out and placed them in his bag.

"And don't worry about Sasuke so much." Tsunade said as she nudged Naruto with a smile. "I'll never let my child choose a guy like that. I'd rip his balls off before he could ever touch her."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks granny. You're not as crazy as grandpa says."

A throbbing vain on Tsunade's forehead popped up . "He said that, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind next time he stops by. Now let's finish up and get back."

"Right." Naruto replied happily.

 _~Nawaki's Diner~_

 _~Later~_

Naruto hammered in the last nail into the underside of the chair and flipped it back over. "That's that." He said. Sakura was busy wiping down the bar while Ino swept. Sasuke was carrying two chairs over to a nearby table.

"Great job everyone!" Tsunade exclaimed as she emerged from the back. "Looks like we're just about done here. Girls, finish up in here. Naruto, Sasuke, could you take those barrels into the cellar in the house? Food's almost done. We'll eat when you guys are finished and then I'll send you off Naruto. I want to make sure you get home before sunset or Jiraiya will really kill you. It's bad enough that you missed a whole days work on the farm."

"Right." Naruto replied as he lifted a barrel as Sasuke lifted the other.

"So wait," Sasuke said with a smirk. "What Sakura and Ino told me earlier is true? You…work on a farm? You're a farmer?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Sasuke merely shook his head and walked ahead of Naruto who followed him to the back. The pair walked through the diner's kitchen and then into the main house, through the living room and kitchen until they reached the cellar doors. Naruto put down his barrel and opened the door and then followed Sasuke below.

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he placed his barrel down in the corner of the cellar. "What the hell is in this shit?"

"We have a small rice field on our land." Naruto answered. "This is what we give to granny."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long while in silence before finally speaking up. "So you really are a farmer? Is that all that old man taught you?"

"Feeding and providing for people isn't something to be looked down upon." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke said as he turned to leave only to have Naruto grab him by the arm.

"You still haven't told me why you're still here." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "Tell you what hoss, I'll come clean to you if you do the same."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and took a step back. "I'm not lying about anything."

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Now we both know that's not true. It takes a liar to spot one, you know." Sasuke pointed at his own eyes. "You see, I don't really miss much. And these eyes saw something pretty interesting yesterday. When I was fighting those assholes, I blocked a poorly thrown kunai that happened to fly off into the crowd. A kunai you happened to dodge just in the nick of time."

Naruto swallowed a mouthful of spit. "That was just luck. A barely got out of the way when I fell on my ass."

Sasuke grinned like a fox. "Luck huh? I've never been much of a believer in it."

"Well that's all it was." Naruto replied.

"Alright then." Sasuke said as he headed towards the stairs.

"What a minute!" Naruto said. "Are you saying that you did that, sent that kunai at me, on purpose?!"

Sasuke laughed as he stopped at the base of the steps and looked back at Naruto. The tomoe in his eyes began to slowly spin around his iris as his eyes seemed to glow in the low light. "Are you asking that if I, in the middle of a fight with moderately trained soldiers, somehow was able to block a kunai thrown at me at high speed and make sure that it was sent directly at you to see what would happen?" Naruto froze under the sudden menacing gaze that stared at him in the shadows. It was like he had come face to face with a predator that was observing him and waiting to strike. "That would take an almost impossible amount of luck, wouldn't it?" Sasuke asked.

 _~Meanwhile~_

Sakura finished wiping down the bar and tossed the rag into the half bucket of water by her feet. "Finally, I'm done."

"Me too." Ino said. "We should put this stuff away and find the boys before Naruto challenges Sasuke to a duel for your hand."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as her sister laughed. "That's not funny! Naruto might actually do something that dumb and Sasuke would wipe the floor with him! He could get really hurt!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't help with you throwing yourself at Sasuke every chance you get."

Sakura's mouth fell opened and she playfully slapped Ino on the shoulder. "I do not, you bitch! If anyone is doing that, it's you!"

"How many times did you head out to offer Sasuke water when he was chopping wood?!" Ino asked. "Not even elephants drink that much water Sakura!"

"What about you?! Don't think I haven't notice how low your blouse has been as you've paraded yourself around all day. If you pull it down any lower it'd be a belt!"

"Shut up!" Ino yelled as she nudged her sister. "Do you think he noticed?"

Just then the front door of the restaurant opened.

"Sorry sir, we're closed." Sakura said almost instinctively. "We'll be open again to…" Sakura's voice trailed away as she and Ino saw who was standing in the doorway.

"How unfortunate." Kimimaro answered as he looked around the empty diner. He was flanked by a half dozen soldiers. "I was so looking forward to finally trying one of your famous ramen bowls." Kimimaro walked further into the diner as he continued to look around. His men spread out silently taking up positions around the far ends of the diner. Two more men stood outside the door, clearly keeping watch. "I guess I'll have to come by another time." Kimimaro continued. "For now, I think I'll just settle for the truth."

 _ **~End of Chapter II~**_


End file.
